What if The Magnificent Seven
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if they let out the seven dwarves instead of the seven deadly sins. Chapter 3 of 3 up
1. Prologue

Salem 1600's

Snow White was out walking by the lake. Her father died this morning. She knew what she had to do. Her stepmother was a witch. She had held out on turning her in because she was afraid that her father would be blamed along with her, but with that no longer a worry, she would turn her in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"My stepmother is a witch," Snow declared to the council.

"What proof do you have of this," the head of the group asked.

"She has a collection of frogs that she is always using in these weird potions, she has several cats and I saw her with a weird book with all kinds of evil spells in it," Snow replied, truthfully.

"Bring her in," the leader commanded to the sentries. "You may go," he said to Snow.

Snow decided not to go home immediately. She needed to wait until after the arrest. She walked into the forest. She knew them like the back of her hand. Her stepmother was not only a witch, but she used to beat her. Snow would often run out to the woods. They were her sanctuary. Today would be no different.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seven sentries walked into the small cottage. "We are here to arrest you."

"On what charge?" Hildegarde asked.

"Witchcraft. Your stepdaughter had accused you."

"The ungrateful wench. She will pay for this," Hildegarde vowed.

"Enough of that. You're coming with us!" the sentry demanded.

"I don't think so," Hildegarde said in a low, menacing voice. She picked up the cauldron sitting behind her and threw the contents at the sentries.

"What was in that?" one of them asked.

"Spit from toads, frogs, and lizards."

"Gross," one of the sentries said. "Get her."

"Wait, something's happening," another of them said. They all watched each other in disbelief as they shrunk down to two and a half feet tall. "What is going on?"

"The spit turned you into dwarves. It made your bodies smaller and your least personality trait your strongest," Hildegarde answered, and in the confusion she disappeared into the forest.

"After her!" the lowliest of the sentries yelled. He would henceforth be called Doc, but he never figured out why. He wasn't a doctor.

They ran into the woods after her. She ran to the stream thinking to use one of her water spells to escape, but when she came upon her wicked stepdaughter, Snow, she had a better idea.

"When the dwarves lay eyes on Snow,  
Have them guard her forever below," she chanted with a cackle.

"What does that mean?" Snow asked, confused.

"You'll see, my dear," and with that, she ran off into the woods, knowing the dwarves/sentries wouldn't be after her anymore.

"Dwarves? Where did you come from?" Snow asked the seven tiny men approaching, and remembering with fear the words her stepmother had spoken.

"Get her!" the all shouted as one, though they really had no idea why.

She ran away screaming, but they ran after her. She outpaced them easily because her legs were so much longer, but they had more stamina. After a while she was out of breath and they were still running after her. Eventually they caught up.

"Please, leave me alone," she begged.

"I really wish we could," a particularly happy dwarf said, but we don't seem to be able to.

"Enough with the chatter," one added, grumpily, and they all jumped on her.

She screamed and they dragged her to the nearby forbidden pond. It was said to be infused with witch's magic, but in reality it was a portal to Hell. They pushed her in and fell in behind her and they all descended down into the pit, where the dwarves guarded her for four hundred years.

Then one day, the devil's gate opened and everything in Hell had the chance to escape. The seven dwarves ran towards the light, but Snow was still trapped as they had tied her down in order to minimize their work. With the exception of Happy, who was cheerful even in Hell, they had been horrid masters and she was glad they were gone. But she heard whispers of what was going on from others who had failed to escape and thanks to some people named the Winchesters, they were now unleashed on the world.


	2. Happy, Grumpy and Dopey

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said as he answered his cell phone. Dean was in the hotel room servicing the Doublemint Twins.

"Hey, Sam. I think I found something going on in Salem," Bobby said.

"Salem, Mass?" Sam clarified. That town had a rich history of witchcraft even if a lot of it was lies and superstition.

"Yeah, I think something's out there. Can you and Dean meet me?"

"Yeah, we're on our way," Sam said and went to break up the party.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What's going on, Bobby?" Dean asked when they met him at an old cottage in Salem. "Sam said you didn't give him any details."

"I was afraid you would think I was crazy and not come out here," Bobby admitted.

"What could you possibly say to us that would be that crazy?" Dean asked.

"I think we're dealing with the seven dwarves," Bobby said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "The seven dwarves?" they asked in unison.

"Lore says the dwarves were turned into dwarves by a witch and sent to hell to guard Snow White. Now they're out," Bobby explained.

"OK, so what are they doing?" Dean asked.

"Spitting on people," Bobby answered

Sam and Dean exchanged a puzzled glance. "Spitting on people?" Sam asked. "So? Don't you think we have bigger fish? Getting Dean out of his deal or stopping a demon army. Spitting dwarves sounds like a pretty low priority to me."

"When they spit on someone, they give them their personalities to a deadly degree. The person will just keep rotating every day from grumpy to happy to sleepy, until something kills him. One guy in town went to sleep in the middle of the street and got hit by a bus. They have to be stopped," Bobby said.

"OK, what do we do?" Dean asked. Sounded like a weird hunt, but what hunt wasn't weird?

"We have to get them to take a bit out of an apple. Then they'll go back to Hell." Bobby had been researching all night. The fairy tale pretty much had everything wrong, but it did have all the elements in it somewhere.

"How are we going to get them to bite an apple?" Sam asked.

"Just shove it in their mouths. But whatever you do, don't let them spit on you," Bobby warned.

The three of them set out with a bag full of apples and headed into the woods where they had last been seen. It was just before midnight when they spotted all of them sleeping by the river.

"OK, we'll each stuff an apple into two of their mouths.." Bobby began, but was cut off when one of the dwarves awoke.

"Get them," Doc yelled and 5 of the other dwarves immediately jumped up and sprang into action. Sleep couldn't be bothered to get up, of course.

Soon, spit was flying all around them and Dean, Bobby, and Sam couldn't help but be covered in it. The six awake dwarves ran away just as the bells tolled midnight.

"Stupid dwarves," Dean grumbled and went over to Sleepy and stuck the apple in his mouth and moved his hand over his jaw to make him clamp down. The dwarf immediately disappeared.

"Good work, Dean. Now none of us will get sleepy," Bobby exulted in a sing-songy tune.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I sent Sleepy to Hell, you moron," Dean yelled.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"It's what we came here for," Dean yelled even louder.

Bobby was skipping around in a clearing picking flowers. He skipped up to Dean and hand him some. "These are for you," he said.

Dean threw them onto the ground and stomped on them. Bobby just smiled and skipped over to Sam. "These are for you."

"What are these?" Sam asked.

"Flowers," Bobby answered with a wide grin.

"What do I do with them?" Sam asked.

"Smell them. They smell real purty," Bobby answered.

"Would you two idiots stop that and come on. We have to get the rest of the dwarves," Dean said and stamped off in the direction they had taken. Bobby and Sam hurried to catch up.

A few hours later, they were still walking. Sam stopped to tie his shoe. He couldn't remember how and fifteen minutes later he decided to give up. He looked up, but Bobby and Dean weren't there anymore.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where'd that idiot go?" Dean groused when he saw Sam was no longer with them.

"We'd better find him," Bobby said. "I love Sam. I love you, too, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "He's nothing but trouble. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be in the predicament I'm in."

Bobby almost felt not so happy for a second. "Well, at least you have a year," he said trying to look at the bright side. "And Hell probably isn't so bad. You won't catch cold down there."

"Moron," Dean said under his breath and they started backtracking to look for Sam.

They found him sitting under a tree crying. "What's wrong?" Dean asked harshly.

"I didn't know where you were and I didn't know where you were going and I didn't know how to get out of the woods," Sam sobbed.

"It's OK. We're here now," Bobby said and helped him up.

Sam smiled. Dean grimaced. They set off again in search of the dwarves. Dean was so mad. Because of Sam, they had probably lost them.


	3. Sneezy, Doc, and Bashful

They had stopped to rest up in the middle of the day and when they came upon the dwarves it was almost midnight again. They were about to figure how best to implement the apple scheme since Sam was pretty much useless when the bells tolled midnight. Dean started sneezing which woke up the sleeping dwarves.

Sam ran away. Bobby yelled at him to get back there and started shouting orders.

Doc yelled, "Enough of this. Capture them." Sneezy, Grumpy, and Dopey tackled a sneezing Dean. Sneezy was sneezing, too and they were almost doing it in sync. Bobby thought it would have been funny if not for their circumstances. Doc and Happy took down Bobby. Bashful had run after Sam, not wanting to deal with that whole crowd. The six dwarves quickly tied up the two men.

"Sneezy and Dopey, you two stay here and guard these guys, while Happy, Grumpy and I help Bashful track down that last one."

Sneezy nodded while sneezing and Dopey nodded his head solemnly. It wasn't often he was entrusted with any kind of responsibility.

"Dean, stop sneezing," Bobby ordered. They had to come up with a plan to escape.

"Can't," Dean sneezed, "help," Dean sneezed, "it," Dean finished and then let out another great sneeze. Bobby shook his head in despair. He had one partner who couldn't stop sneezing long enough to think and another one who was probably afraid of his own shadow. The rescue would be totally up to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was hiding behind a tree when he heard a lone dwarf approaching. When he got closer, Sam tackled him and stuffed the apple into his mouth and forced him to bite down on it. Immediately the dwarf disappeared and Sam was no longer afraid. What he was, was mad.

How could Dean sell his soul for him? What gave him the right? He was pondering this, when he found another dwarf. Silently, he took this dwarf down and forced the apple into his mouth, the dwarf grumbling the whole time. He finally got the dwarf to bite down on it and chew. The dwarf disappeared.

Sam forgot what he was so mad about as he danced among the trees. Life was wonderful. He spotted another dwarf, skipped over to him and once again got the apple in the mouth and the bite in. The dwarf disappeared.

Sam felt like now, he could take action. He snuck back to where he had left Dean and Bobby and approached the loudly sneezing dwarf. When he opened his mouth to sneeze, Sam stuck an apple in it and the dwarf had no choice but to bite down as he sneezed. The dwarf disappeared and Dean stopped sneezing.

Now, Dean felt like he should be able to take over this rescue operation since he wasn't sneezing anymore. "Untie me," he said.

"Me first," Bobby demanded. Who did the kid think he was? Bobby was oldest, so he was in charge.

"I'll take care of Dopey first," Sam said, knowing he was the one in charge. And being the only one not tied up, it was pretty easy to accommodate himself. Dopey just put his hand out for the apple and took a bite. If the rest of the dwarves were gone, he might as well go too.

"Untie us, Sam," Dean ordered.

Sam went to untie them, but only because that was what he was going to do anyway.

Doc came trudging back. He couldn't find the tall human or his other dwarves. When he saw that one of them was untying the other two, he sprung into action. He pulled out a sword and pointed it towards Sam. "Move away from them," Doc said.

Sam continued to untie Dean. Doc was small, but he was fast. He ran up to Sam and thrust his sword through Sam's leg. Sam screamed and went down.

"Where are the others?" he demanded.

"Back in Hell," Dean guessed. He hadn't asked Sam about all the others, but he knew at least Sleepy, Sneezy, and Dopey were.

"You'll pay for this," Doc swore.

Sam pulled the sword from his leg and thrust it through the dwarf. Doc laughed. "That has no effect on me."

While he was speaking, Sam shoved an apple in his mouth, and finishing his sentence, Doc bit down and disappeared.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all immediately felt guilty about their previous actions of trying to take over.

"Let's never speak of this again," Bobby suggested as Sam untied them.

"Agreed," Sam and Dean said in unison.

Dean bound up Sam's leg, thankful that he hadn't lost him again, and wondering if he really was angry at him for dying the first time. It wasn't his fault and he certainly didn't make me sell my soul, Dean decided.

Sam wondered if he could really blame Dean for doing what he did. Wouldn't he have done the same? He decided he would have and knowing they were both selfish made him feel ashamed of judging Dean for it.

Bobby knew that when he had been happy and said that he loved them, he had meant it.

The End


End file.
